Visiting Hours
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Red hasn't come back to visit Pallet Town in a while and it worries Green. Green decides to go check up on him. Red/Green one shot.


**A/N: ATTENTION, READERS. THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS, TURN BACK NOW.**

It has been at least a year since Red went up to Mt. Silver. Green was worried about him. He stopped coming down to visit about two months ago. Green scoffed at his worried self. Why would he worry about his rival? It was stupid that he was thinking that way, but somehow, he couldn't stop worrying.

"Mister Green, can we please battle now?" A young voice snapped Green out of his thoughts. He turned to see a little boy with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah. Sure, kid," Green sighed and took out his Pokeballs. During the battle, he couldn't stop thinking about Red. The silent boy was on his mind the whole time during the battle. It even made him lose.

The boy cheered as his Gyarados defeated Green's last Pokemon. Green sighed and handed the little boy a badge.

"Here you go, kid. The Earth Badge. Congratulations," Green mumbled. The boy took his badge and ran out of the gym. Green turned to his pokemon and returned them back into their pokeballs. He had to do something about this worried feeling. He needed to go to Mt. Silver and see Red.

"But Green, you can't go! It's too dangerous. Don't worry about Red, he's probably just caught up with training his pokemon. You know Red's a strong person," Daisy pleaded, watching Green pack a pair of clothes into his backpack.

Green turned to Daisy. "Daisy, I'm leaving whether you like it or not. And I'll come back as soon as I can." _Hopefully, I'll come back with Red._

Green finished packing his stuff and zipped up his backpack. He had healed his pokemon on the way home from work. He walked out of the house and turned to Daisy.

"Daisy, don't worry. If you feel uncomfortable, you know you can always reach me from my Pokegear," Green smiled at his sister before summoning his Pidgeot. He got on the Pokemon's back. "Pidgeot, please fly to Mt. Silver," he commanded. Pidgeot flew off of the ground and headed for Mt. Silver.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the mountain, Green put Pidgeot back into its ball. "I don't need you guys freezing to death," Green whispered.

Green looked up at the mountain and sighed. This was going to be a long trip, wasn't it?

Green walked up the mountain as fast as he could, trying to find Red. He called his name numerous times, but he still couldn't find the silent teen. _Damn, where is he?_ Green looked around some more until he decided to give up for the night. It was cold and he was tired. Green went into a small part of a cave and laid his backpack down. He rested his head on the backpack and curled up. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Green woke up to a voice calling him.

"_Green, Green! Wake up!_"

Green instantly sat up and saw Red beside him. "Red! You're alive! And you're talking!" Green said, surprised. Red laughed and nodded. Green smiled and hugged Red close.

"Oh, god, Red. You don't know how worried I was. I thought you died up here," Green vented, clinging onto Red even tighter.

"Awww, Green missed me," Red teased Green and pulled his head back to face the brunette.

"Green, I love you," Red said, placing his lips on Green's.

Green's eyes shot open as he sat up. He looked around, but Red wasn't there. _Damn, it was a dream…_ Green sighed depressingly and grabbed his backpack. He looked outside through a hole in the mountain's wall. It was definitely early morning. Green put on his backpack and searched the cave for Red again. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find Red. He started to really worry.

"Maybe Red went back to Pallet Town to visit and I just have bad timing? Yeah, that's it," Green chuckled to himself. How could he be so stupid? That is when Green decided that he should probably go back to Pallet Town to see Red. He made his way out of the mountain and summoned his Pidgeot. He commanded it to fly back to Pallet Town.

The ride was long and Green almost fell asleep on Pidgeot's back, but managed to stay awake. When they arrived in front of Green's house, he walked in. Daisy was sitting at the table in the middle of the room when she heard Green walk in. She lifted her head to see her brother.

"Green! Did you find Red?" Daisy asked, rushing up to Green.

"Wait, you mean Red's not here?" Green asked in disbelief.

"No, Green. Red hasn't shown up here at all," Daisy sighed. Green balled up his hands into fists. How could he be so ignorant? Of course Red wouldn't have gotten here without Green noticing.

"I'm going back to Mt. Silver," Green said, turning around. Daisy stopped him.

"Green, your skin is freezing cold. At least take a warm shower first," Daisy frowned. Green was about to protest, but when he saw his sister's face, he surrendered. "Okay, I'll be right back," Green said, walking upstairs.

After a refreshing warm shower, Green dressed himself back up and grabbed his bag. It was time to go back to Mt. Silver. He rushed downstairs and opened the front door.

"Please be safe!" Daisy shouted after Green summoned his Pidgeot from its pokeball. Green turned to Daisy and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be safe," with that, Green's Pidgeot flew him to Mt. Silver again.

Once they arrived, Green put Pidgeot back into its ball. He looked up at the mountain and sighed, gripping onto the straps of his backpack. "Well, here's round two," he mumbled to himself before walking inside the cave.

As he traveled through the cave, he didn't run into Red, just random wild pokemon. Green was starting to get angry. Why couldn't he find Red? Where was he? Why did he abandon everyone in the first place? He let out his anger by punching a wall in the mountain. He heard snow fall off of the wall from outside the mountain. Green turned around and just kept going up the mountain.

As soon as he reached the top, he saw a figure laying down. He looked up to the sky and saw that it was night time. Maybe it was Red sleeping?

"Red!" Green shouted, running towards the sleeping body. Green thought it was weird that Red wasn't responding, but he shrugged it off. _Maybe I didn't yell loud enough to wake him up._

As soon as Green reached the body, horror was written all over his face. Red's skin was blue. He rested his hand on Red's face and immediately pulled it back. Green felt like he just stuck his hand in ice water. "Red.. oh god, Red! Why?!" Green began to sob. He held the dead man closely in his arms.

"No, this isn't how it was supposed to happen! You were supposed to come back to Pallet Town with me and everything would've been fine!" Green screamed through his tears. He took Red's dead head and kissed his frozen lips gently. "I love you, too, Red," Green sobbed against Red's lips. He pulled away from Red and looked at his lifeless body. Green sadly pulled Red's eyelids over his eyes.

He pulled Red on his back. He figured that Red deserved a proper burial in his hometown. As he was walking through the mountain, he fell down. He couldn't get back up, even after Red's body fell beside Green and off of his back. Green was freezing. He tried to reach for his pokeballs, but he just couldn't make it. He looked over at Red and smiled sadly.

"S….see you s…s…soon, Red," Green shivered and passed out on the ground, never to be seen by anyone else ever again.


End file.
